Bored to Death
by Seika41
Summary: Naruto, yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi, suatu hari mengalami kecelakaan, namun dia tidak mati. karena kejadian tersebut dia bertemu seorang gadis yang mengajaknya mati bersama.


**Bored to Death**

Naruto ©  
Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** AU. OOC, Typo, Gaje, dan yang lainnya.

Lampu lalu lintas berganti warna dari merah menjadi hijau, semua pejalan kakipun berjalan menuju seberang begitupun juga dengan diriku. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku menjadi siswa SMA kelas 1 setelah mengikuti upacara penutupan, mulai bulan April mendatang aku menjadi siswa kelas 2.

Setelah pulang dari sekolah aku berencana untuk langsung menenggelamkan diriku di kasur. Sambil membaca buku aku berjalan melintasi sebuah perempatan yang tidak terlalu ramai dan juga tidak pula terlalu sepi.

Tiba – tiba beberapa orang meneriakku untuk segera menyingkir, saat aku menengok kearah kanan, datang sebuah mobil yang terus membunyikan klaksonnya. Tadi lampunya hijaukan untuk pejalan kaki? Aku tidak salahkan.

Didepanku ada seorang perempuan yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Disaat seperti ini biasanya pemeran utama dalam sebuah manga, anime atau film pasti akan berkata seperti ini," kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri ".lalu menyelamatkan perempuan tersebut.

Tapi tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk segera menghindar dari mobil tersebut, namun sepertinya terlambat. Saat ini aku tergeletak dan menghadap langit, ternyata langit begitu biru mungkin karena aku sering membaca buku aku jadi sering menunduk dan jarang melihat keatas. Ternyata diatas langit biru membentang dan ada sedikit banyak awan yang menutupinya.

Aku kemudian melihat sekitar ternyata perempuan tadi juga ikut tertabrak, dan orang – orang di sekeliling kami memotret kami seakan ini sebuah pertunjukan, dan mungkin setelah ini mereka akan mempostingnya di Instagram, Twitter, Facebook dan berbagai media social lainnya. Namanya juga perkembangan jaman. Dasar orang – orang narsis.

Mungkin beberapa tulangku ada yang patah dan bergeser, ternyata ini sangat menyakitkan sekali, perlahan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

.

Selama ini aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang dari diriku, kata pamanku aku kurang memperhatikan sekitar, lalu katanya aku terlalu asik dengan duniaku sendiri. Tapi aku senang mendengarnya, karena itu berarti beliau memperhatikanku.

Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa merubah diriku, karena aku berfikir apakah memang itu yang aku inginkan selama ini untuk lebih terbuka kepada orang lain. Aku pikir bukan itu yang aku inginkan Hingga saat ini aku masih merasa ada yang kurang dari diriku.

" kau sudah bangun ya? ". Tanya sebuah suara dari samping kiriku

" ini… rumah sakit ? ". Tanyaku

" tentu saja ini di rumah sakit, kau baru saja tertabrak mobil tau!, jangan bilang kalau kau juga jadi lupa ingatan ? ".

" ingatanku tidak hilang, jangan bicara hal yang tidak – tidak ". Jawabku dengan santai

" aku masih meragukannya, kau masih ingat dengan pamanmu inikan, kalau kau masih ingat cepat sebutkan nama pamanmu ini ". Desak pamaku

" Hiruzen-jiji ".

" apa… jiji, aku masih belum setua itu! ". Teriak paman hiruzen

" berisik, jangan teriak di rumah sakit, menggangu pasien lainnya ".

" oh… maaf, lalu bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto, apa kau sudah merasa baikan, untungnya tulangmu tidak ada yang patah ". Tanya paman dengan nada yang khawatir.

" badanku terasa berat, tapi aku merasa baik – baik saja ".

" syukurlah kalau begitu ". Setelah berkata begitu, dia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. " kalau begitu aku akan mengurus administrasi dulu ". Paman kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan tempatku dirawat.

" anu… paman… terima kasih ".

Sambil tersenyum dia berkata " tidak usah dipikirkan, yang penting kau tidak apa – apa ". Kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan ruangan ini.

" Kenapa aku tidak mati saja sekalian ". Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi memang itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini, biarpun aku tidak ada dunia tidak akan berubah, mungkin paman akan sedih bila aku tidak ada, tapi setelah 3 bulan semuanya akan kembali normal seolah memang aku tidak pernah ada.

Walaupun begini aku mempunyai teman, tapi tidak terlalu dekat setiap berangkat sekolah kami selalu saling menyapa, terkadang mereka menceritakan pengalaman memalukan mereka, terkadang mereka bercerita tentang betapa menakjubkannya masa muda mereka, terkadang juga mereka membicarakan gadis yang mereka suka.

Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa itu tidak cocok dengan diriku, dan walaupun aku sering mengobrol bersama mereka entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa terlibat lebih jauh dengan mereka. Katanya mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar sekolah, seperti bermain game, memancing, dan kadang hanya berkumpul bersama tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun, dan saling bercanda.

Tentu saja aku tidak ikut, aku memang tidak diajak oleh mereka, tapi meskipun seandainya diajak, aku pasti akan menolaknya, dengan berpura – pura aku juga ada kesibukan lainnya. Padahal aku juga tidak ada kerjaan lain.

Saat menceritakan pengalaman mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat senang, walaupun itu adalah pengalaman memalukan. Mereka bercerita seolah itu adalah pengalaman terbaik dalam hidup mereka, akupun dibuat tertawa olehnya kadang juga di buat takjub olehnya. Sungguh, mereka tampak sangat menikmati hidup mereka, seolah hidup itu permainan yang sangat mudah bagi mereka.

Jika aku ikut bersama mereka, mungkin tidak akan semenyenangkan apa yang aku bayangkan. Sifatku yang pendiam, dan sulit berhubungan dengan orang yang baru aku kenal, akan membuat suasana menjadi canggung dan akhirnya aku benar – benar menjadi diam dan keberadaanku akan dilupakan. Aku bisa berbicara seperti itu karena berdasarkan pengalaman yang telah aku lalui.

Kenapa aku selalu seperti itu?,. Kenapa aku bisa tumbuh menjadi seperti ini. Apa yang membuatku menjadi seorang yang pendiam. aku juga tidak tahu, selama 16 tahun aku hidup, seingatku dari kecil aku selalu seperti ini. Sejujurnya aku juga ingin punya banyak teman, menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, pergi memancing bersama, menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama. Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aku sebutkan tadi. Jujur saja aku iri dengan mereka.

Selama 16 tahun aku menjalani hidup, aku mulai merasa aku tidak ingin menjalani hidup ini lagi. Aku tidak merasa bahagia menjalani hari – hariku lagi. Dulu Vokalis band terkenal NIRVANA Kurt Cobain memilih bunuh diri karena dia merasa tidak menemukan passionnya lagi dalam bermusik, dia merasa bermusik tidak menyenangkan lagi seperti dulu.

Seperti itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini.

" Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih hidup ". Suara seseorang dari tempat tidur di samping kiriku mengagetkanku dari lamuanku. Secara reflek aku menengok kearah kiri, di tempat tidur tersebut terbaring seorang perempuan memakai baju pasien yang sama dengan diriku. Perempuan tersebut, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, berambut cepak berwarna kuning seperti rambutku. Setelah aku ingat – ingat ternyata dia yang berjalan didepanku saat menyebrang. Itu artinya dia juga tertabrak.

" Maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu? ". Tanya gadis itu padaku.

" tidak ". Jawabku singkat.

" syukurlah, namaku Samui selama satu minggu kedepan aku menjadi teman satu kamarmu ". Apa! 'Satu kamar', saat mendengarnya aku menjadi panas dingin.

" Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal ". Perkenalan yang sangat singkat dariku.

" tadi kau berkata 'kenapa aku tidak mati saja sekalian' kan? ". Ungkap gadis tersebut sambil menatapku dari tempat tidurnya. Gawat dia mendengarnya, sial sangat memalukan. Dia pasti menganggapu aneh.

" apa kau benar – benar berpikir untuk mati ". Tatapan gadis tersebut terlihat sangat serius.

" tidak, aku tidak berpikir seper- ". Dia menyela sebelum aku menyelesaikan omonganku

" apa kau ingin mencoba mati bersamaku ".

Eh?.

.

.

* * *

.

Maaf kalau tulisannya masih belepotan, atau gaya bahasa yang nggak bagus, mohon dimaklumi saya masih amatir.

kalau ada yang suka, kalau ada sih. silahkan review, follow, atau favorit.

terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
